


Because Of Us: Book Two in the Shared Hearts Trilogy

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The Shared Hearts Trilogy [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group B, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Harems, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: Newt, Gally and Lacee are finally back together as they find out the answers that they had wanted for so long. Mysteries are revealed and a new enemy is on the horizon as they begin yet another race against time to save not only themselves but Thomas and the other Gladers who are heading towards death as they know it. Out in the hot sun of the Scorch could love survive?





	1. Because Of Us Chapter 1

Because Of Us Chapter 1  
A/N: Alright guys so I saw how many of you loved Because of You so I decided to write a sequel called Because Of Us. After this there will be a third book titled Because Of Love. So fasten your seatbelts because we’re gonna go find us some Gladers!-MoonlitShadow

Suddenly the door to the room opened and in walked the one person they never expected to see again. Newt. Dressed in an all-white outfit just like them, he stood nervously in the doorway as his eyes filled with tears. “Hi guys…” He whispered.

There was a blur of motion as Gally jumped to his feet and tackled Newt to the floor. The builder began beating the blonde senseless as he screamed beneath him. Lacee watched in horror as blood began to run down Newt’s lips and onto the pristine white floors beneath them. “GALLY! STOP!” She cried but knew that he wouldn’t. Newt had caused the deaths of so many. Gally was only doing what he thought was right. Suddenly an alarm started blaring through the air and armed guards began quickly filling the room. “Stop! Stop this instant!” A familiar voice screamed as four guards pulled Gally off of an unconscious Newt. 

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Marcus Janson screamed as Lacee shakily got to her feet and quietly made her way over to where Newt lay in a pool of fresh blood on the ground. “None of your business, old man!”Gally growled back as Lacee rolled her eyes in frustration. Leave it to Gally to beat his already apparently injured lover to a pulp AND manage to piss off the one person who was probably going to help them. 

Wiping the blood from Newt’s mouth she gently pulled his head into her lap and patted his back lightly until he started to come to. Newt coughed specks of blood up all over her white outfit but she didn’t care. As long as he was safe in her arms it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except another one of her family members was safe. “Lacee…” He gasped and then let out a groan as he tried and failed to sit up. “Shhh…Now’s not the time.” She said quietly as they both watched Marcus and Gally get into yet another screaming match. 

 

“Why is it that YOU are always the one to DISRESPECT my authority?!” Marcus yelled as Gally opened his mouth to say yet again another retort that would get him deeper into trouble. “ENOUGH!” A woman’s voice shouted from the hallway before a fairly young woman in her late thirties appeared before them. Lacee began to smile when she saw that it was indeed Eloisa, Gally’s older sister. “Ellie…” Gally gasped making both Marcus and Eloisa roll their eyes.

“Yes, little brother it’s me.” She sighed as she looked around the room and spotted Lacee and Newt in a pool of blood on the floor. Pointing her finger to Newt who had finally gained enough consciousness to look put out, she turned to her younger brother with the glare of the century. Gally shrugged and looked down at the floor with his arms crossed making her quirk an eyebrow at his odd behavior. “If I remember correctly, that is Isaac Newton who is YOUR boyfriend and that is Lacee the MOTHER of your CHILD laying on the floor in a mess that you caused am I correct?” She said as Gally blushed and nodded. 

“Why must you be so idiotic? You’re supposed to be the smart one.” She grumbled as she turned and bent down to where Lacee and Newt were sitting with a smile. “I’m terribly sorry about him, dear. I can imagine he is confused and angry about what happened in the maze with our poor Newt. Come on, let’s get you clean up Mr. Newton and then we’ll discuss what’s going on.” She said gently as she and Lacee helped Newt to his feet while Gally glared at the guards that were still holding him. 

Marcus sighed and ran his fingers through his now gray hair and gestured for the guards to follow them and a still perturbed Gally to the infirmary wing. As soon as they turned the corner, they were in the hospital wing of the compound where bright fluorescent lights shined down on rows and rows of white hospital beds and shelves filled with medical supplies. Sitting Newt down on one of the beds, Eloisa went over to one of the cabinets on the wall and took a first aid kit before coming back over to them. Lacee found it odd being back at the compound with not only Gally and Newt but also Marcus and Eloisa. 

“I suppose I should explain first why I’m here.” Eloisa said as Gally hesitantly took a seat beside her as she began to patch up the cut lip and several swollen bruises that Newt had acquired just moments before. “I thought you left.” Gally said simply before looking away in a huff. Lacee took hold of his hand and he gave her a partial smile in gratitude. “The compound was attacked by a rogue group of city survivors. They believe that Wicked caused the flare and that we all need to be destroyed. They will stop at nothing to destroy us all. They attacked the compound and apparently had a programmer who reprogramed Newt’s swipe to make him be controlled by them. Newt had no idea that he had set the fire and killed the Gladers until we managed to rescue him in the maze after the attack. As you can see he knew nothing about what happened and you certainly owe him an apology little brother.” She said as she glanced over at Gally who looked like a lightbulb had finally gone off in his burly brain. 

Gally felt utterly terrible that he had caused harm to Newt who had no idea what had happened. Catching the injured blonde’s eye he mouthed sorry before scooting over and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. Lacee rested her head on Newt’s shoulder as Eloisa continued. “The rogues managed to destroy most of the compound. We would’ve been able to get all of the Glader’s out of the Glade without any problem if they hadn’t messed with the controls on the Grievers and food supply. I can’t tell you how sorry we are that your friends were lost in the process. This was never supposed to be part of the plan. The plan was to send Lacee down so you all could have a family and then eventually send more female Immunes down so the Glade could prosper into its own self-sustaining community. But now we’ve lost both the Glade, the Gladers and more than 80 percent of the compound leaving us unsure of how to continue.” 

Gally, Newt and Lacee looked at each other before looking over at Marcus who had joined them. “Are Thomas and the others still alive?” Lacee asked as her voice became uneven with emotion making both Newt and Gally grab her hands in comfort. Marcus and Eloisa exchanged a look before nodding. “They managed to escape but unfortunately they didn’t manage to do it well.” Marcus said as they all looked elated but confused. “Thomas and the others managed to break out of the compound and into the outside world. They’re currently in a place called the Scorch and are making their way towards the city of Denver. Unfortunately, the Scorch is unlivable and the flare is rampant everywhere. Also, the city of Denver is where the rogues are mainly located so that’s another problem. We need to find them and bring them back here so we can gather our resources from the other facilities in the country and eliminate the rogues before things get worse.” He said as Lacee sighed heavily. Here they go again.

“So what are you saying?” Gally asked as they dreaded what was coming. Marcus and Eloisa looked at each other before giving them looks of pity. “You need to travel to the Scorch and find them before it’s too late.” Eloisa said softly making Lacee give a little whimper into Newt’s shoulder. “Isn’t there anything you can do to help us?” Newt asked as they watched both Creators shake their heads. “No. Unfortunately all we can do is drop you near where the group was last seen. We need to stay and contact the other Wicked facilities so we can band together and stop this before it turns into a complete genocide.” Eloisa said carefully as Newt and Gally shared a look of identical frustration. “You have two nights here to rest while we try to find and locate the others. In three days you’re going to pack up and take a berg to where the group was last seen. From there you will make your way into the Scorch and search for your friends before they make it Denver because the closer they get to Denver, the less likely they are to survive. I suggest that you all prepare yourselves for your mission and rest up because you’ll need every ounce of energy you’ve ever had to survive and save your friends and daughter.” Marcus said as the group looked to each other before nodding in agreement. “Three days.” Eloisa said before she and Marcus disappeared off into the main control room. Gally and Newt wrapped their arms around Lacee who had laid back against the pillows in the stark hospital bed. “Well the good news is we’re alive.” Newt said lightly making Lacee snort with laughter. “And the bad news is we might die again. For the second time.” Gally quipped making Lacee and Newt roll their eyes. Lacee yawned as her eyes began to become heavy with sleep. “And the best news, is that we’re together.” She said quietly as both Newt and Gally snuggled in beside her for one of the last times before their new journey started.


	2. Because Of Us Chapter 2

Because Of Us Chapter 2  
A/N: Hello lovely readers of mine! I’m back and full of new ideas for this series. These first few chapters of this particular book are going to be kind of slow and fluffy before the more action type stuff starts happening out in the Scorch. Anywho, let’s go find us some Gladers.-MoonlitShadow

It was about ten the next morning when Eloisa came to wake them. First she shook her brother awake and by default both Newt and Lacee woke up after him. She gave them the key to a residential suite on the other side of the compound and let them know that breakfast was at 11:30. She also said that after breakfast, the Chancellor wanted to speak with them about their friend’s progress through the Scorch making them curious as to what had happened since they last saw Thomas and the others. Once Eloisa left, the remaining three made their way through the halls which they surprisingly could navigate fairly easily with their recent memories that were slowly returning. Gally and Lacee walked hand in hand while Newt trailed a bit behind them. It was still weird for them all to be back together after everything that had happened. 

“I vote for a shower as soon as we get to where we’re going.” Gally yawned as he squeezed Lacee’s hand that he was holding and wrapped an arm around Newt’s waist, pulling him to walk side by side with them. Newt blushed and Lacee laughed at the blonde’s reaction while Gally merely smirked at them both. “Oh, you like that do you, Newton? I can see what adventures we can arrange in the hour and a half that we have before breakfast.” Gally said as they came to a stop in front of the door to their suite. Newt rolled his eyes but blushed hard as they entered their suite and took in the sights around them. All of them looked relieved to see that it seemed like a normal residential suite for the compound. Much like the ones they were used to living in when they were workers in the labs of Wicked. “Well, I vote shower first, then either someone makes breakfast or we mosey on down to the dining hall and then we go find Gally’s mum and hash everything out about where Tom and the others are and how exactly we’re going to bloody find them.” Newt said as Lacee and Gally explored their new temporary home. “I second that vote.” Gally murmured as he looked around the different rooms. There seemed to be a living room, bedroom and kitchen with an attached bathroom. Other than that, there wasn’t much else in the suite except necessities. 

“Well, I’ll go run the water then.” Llacee said volunteered as she made her way into the bathroom and got the water running for their shower. It took a few minutes for the hot water to come through, but when it did Lacee stripped herself of her white compound uniform and carefully stepped under the warmth of the shower spray. She let out several little happy noises as the warm water washed over her pale skin. It had been ages since she had a fresh shower and it felt like even longer since before she had their daughter. Their daughter. Her mind flashed to their newborn baby girl who was no doubt wherever Thomas was with the others. Lacee hoped and prayed that they would stay safe so they could have time to reach them. Three days here in the compound seemed a little too long to her when she grew restless and antsy about how her baby wasn’t being fed correctly and didn’t have a stable environment that she was welcomed into. Her breasts were large and swollen, aching for their milk to be released and she winced every time she moved knowing that it would be a long time before that happened. 

She vaguely was aware of the bathroom door opening and then closing again and a few minutes later, a larger naked body wrapped its strong arms around her waist and pulled her up against them. “What ever happened to Newt joining us?” She murmured as Gally nuzzled his nose into her wet hair. “His injuries from last night were hurting him. He said he was going to rest and take a shower later. He told me to have fun with you though.” Gally said as his voice became gravelly. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was exhausted like the rest of them or just plain turned on much like she was at that moment. Gally’s hand glided down her front and grasped each of her large breasts in his palms and gave them gentle squeezes making her lean back into his embrace and let out quiet moans of pleasure. “Mmm…You always know exactly what to do to make me feel better…” She moaned as he continued to massage and tease her. “Nothing like a good old fashioned massage to get you up and awake, right love?” He chuckled in her ear, her breath catching in her throat as he rubbed his thumbs over her rosey nipples that stood at attention just for him and him alone. “Mmmmm…Fuck…” She moaned back making him chuckle a bit more before he leaned his head down between her shoulder and neck and began giving her hot, open mouthed kisses all over her wet, pale skin making her practically mewl in his arms. 

 

“Ungh…Stop teasing me…” She cried as his fingers and lips seemed to be in constant connection with each other even though they were nowhere near one another. Gally chuckled and smiled against her skin before biting his teeth down onto the side of her neck in the sweet spot that he knew she loved so much making her let out a scream of pleasure before he grasped her hips and turned her so her back was now against the cold tile wall and he lifted her easily up into his arms as her legs wrapped around his tall frame. His mouth found her own quickly giving her everything she needed and then some after a long, hard week. “Mmmm…” She moaned as he caught the sound and swallowed it whole before pulling back slightly and positioning himself over her soaking wet entrance. “I love you, Lacee. And I will continue to thank whatever higher power fucking saved both of us and our child every single day for the rest of my life. And I swear to you that when we get our baby girl back, we’ll be a family again and I’ll never ever leave you. That is my promise to you.” He breathed out, the words ghosting over her lips making tears spring to her eyes and mix with the falling waterfall of the shower spray that had turned slightly colder since she arrived. “Take me…Take me I’m yours. I promise you that we’ll be okay. We’ll always be okay.” She whispered just as his mouth overtook her own and he thrust himself deep inside her tight cavern, making her scream out his name over and over again as he rocked his hips against her own, creating a delicious rhythm of pleasure that wouldn’t cease for a long, long time. Gally put everything that he was into each thrust, promising her, and her body over and over again that he would protect them. Protect their daughter. Protect their family in a way that he had failed to do before. He swore in that moment that he would never let anything, or anyone come between him and his two loves ever again. Not even Tom or Newt would ever have her like he did. He was her first and as far as he was concerned at the moment, her only. The one that would forever be much more than the others would ever be. He knew that Tom and Newt also loved her and shared her with him in different ways, but he knew even they knew that she was his and his alone. He dropped his head down onto her shoulder as he continued to listen to the sweet sounds of her pants and moans as the room got hotter and hotter as they gradually made their way to their impending release. When he felt her body flutter around him, he held her tightly as her nails dug deep into his shoulder, no doubt leaving marks that would last for days. “Come for me. Come for me, love.” He begged just as she came hard signaling his own release as he called out her name and came hard inside of her. He helped her ride out her high before stilling inside of her and pulling out gently. The air was thick with sex and sweat even though the shower cleansed them of all their dirtiness. “Come on, love. Let me help you get clean. I’m sure Newt’s wondering where we are by now.” Gally murmured to her as he gently helped her back onto her feet and held onto her tightly until she could once again stand on her own. She swayed slightly on her feet but then steadied herself as he began to wash the remnants of their love making away. “I love you…” She whispered as she leaned up against him while he washed her body down with a small washcloth. Gally nodded and gave her a tight squeeze, his arms still held around her slim waist. “And I love you, little love. The only one I’ll ever need.” He said as he officially claimed her again for himself, once and for all.


End file.
